broskitoproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge to Tterbithia
Bridge to Tterbithia is the fourth short of the first season of Broskito Shorts, and was written and directed by Brett Melican. It was posted on the Broskito Productions YouTube channel on September 6, 2014. Synopsis We open on Will (Will Easley) sitting in his backyard, playing with a toy plane. Dex (Dex Quintal) walks up to him, and crouches next to him. He tells him about a bridge that he found in a forest, that Dex calls "magical". Eventually, Dex convinces Will to accompany him to the bridge, before throwing his toy plane across the yard. Will and Dex are walking through the woods, and Will is noticeably worried. Will asks where the bridge is, and Dex responds with "in the forest". Will says that they're in the forest, but Dex insists that they're in the woods. Later, they arrive at the forest, and Will is confused on what the difference is. They arrive at the bridge, which turns out to just be a plank tipped on a rock. Will insists that it's just a wooden plank, but Dex retorts that "you have to believe". But before the two can cross together, Dex has to cross first and consult the Tterbithian elders. Dex walks across and meets with Tterb (Brett Melican), the lead elder of Tterbithia. Tterb inquires if Dex has brought the sacrifice. Cut back to Will, looking at Dex talking to thin air, confused as to what Dex is doing. Back to Dex, who is asking about the sacrifice. He inquires if he has to "do what has to be done", to which Tterb confirms. Tterb gives a large rock to Dex, and Dex bows again and walks back across the board. As Dex comes back across, Will asks Dex who he was talking to, but Dex cuts him off. He tells him he has talked to the Tterbithian elders, and that he has to do what is necessary, which is to sacrifice Will. As Will is realizing what's happening to him, Dex rises the rock above his head, and hits Will on the head, and he falls to the ground. Dex hits Will over and over again, emotionless. Once he has successfully sacrificed Will, he tosses the rock away and walks back across the bridge. He walks back up to Tterb, and informs him he has completed the sacrifice, to which Tterb tells him that he was supposed to sacrifice a bird. Dex took it figuratively, telling him that he thought it was "some sort of metaphor or something". Dex is confused why sacrificing animals was acceptable, but humans wasn't. Tterb finalizes the conversation by telling Dex he's a "piece of fuckin' work", and asks him to go get Rice Krispies and milk, and if not Rice Krispies, Frosted Flakes. Dex walks across the bridge, Tterb flipping him off behind his back. As Dex walks back across the plank, Jimmy (Will Easley) comes out from behind a tree, shocked at the sight of Will's body. He watches Dex walk away and then approaches Will's body and the bridge. He crouches down to look at Will's body, and starts coughing and gagging at the disgusting sight. He looks up and runs after Dex, interested to talk to him about what he's just witnessed. He catches up with him, and asks him what's going on. Dex tells him that he did it to himself, by tripping and falling. Jimmy is unamused. He asks him who he was talking to, and Dex tells him of Tterb, the lead elder of Tterbithia. Jimmy then tells him that he saw him talking, but he wasn't talking to anyone. Dex is fed up, so he rolls his eyes and walks away. Jimmy tells him to come back, and that he's calling the cops. Dex turns around, grabs the phone out of his hands, and throws it into the woods. He pleads him to not call the cops, and that he "can't let Tterb down". Jimmy asks him what he's doing for Tterb, and Dex tells him that he's getting cereal. Jimmy starts to laugh, and Dex feels made fun of, and leaves, Jimmy still laughing hysterically. Some time later, Jimmy is asleep against a tree, and Dex walks past him, holding a box of Frosted Flakes. Jimmy asks him if he got what he needed to, and Dex responds by telling him about how there was no Rice Krispies or Milk, forcing him to get only Frosted Flakes. Dex tells Jimmy that Tterb won't be happy, and Jimmy only says "I'm sure that air will be really upset". Dex asks him to shut up, and that he is intruding on his private business. Jimmy decides to give in and ask to meet Tterb, and Dex tells him maybe, he has to first confer with Tterb. As Dex is crossing the bridge and is telling Tterb about the cereal issue, Tterb tells him of startling news, that they're at war. He's not sure of who they are, but they recently have declared war against them. Dex won't allow this to happen, and pulls out a tree limb that he's convinced is a gun. Tterb isn't sure of who or where they are, but Dex is still certain he'll defend Tterbithia from them. Dex gets into an all-out firefight, shooting all around him, and fighting many enemies. Jimmy looks on, seeing him throwing his tree limb at trees and the ground. Dex eventually is hit sufficiently enough to fall out of Tterbithia and collapse on the ground. Jimmy runs up to him. Jimmy offers to bring him home, but Dex demands he needs to tell him has "last will and testament". He tells him to give his stuff to his wife, but Dex turns out to not have a wife, so he instead asks Jimmy to find someone who would marry Dex, and give them all of his stuff, except for his dog, Fallon, whom his "dad can have". He also asks Jimmy to give his copy of Battlefield 4 to his stepsister, and Dex nods off. As Jimmy stands up and starts to walk away, Officer Frank (Brett Melican) walks up behind him. Frank inquires as to what the situation is. Jimmy tells him that Dex killed Will, and that he found Dex, who told him that he killed Will for "a sacrifice to his invisible friend or something". Frank seems to understand, and asks what happens to Dex, and Jimmy replies that he got killed in a "battle or something". Frank decides to arrest Jimmy for the murder of Will and Dex. As Frank grabs Jimmy's arms and the two start to walk away, Dex gets back up and hits Jimmy with the Bridge to Tterbithia, falling to the ground, not totally dead yet. Frank turns back around, pulls out a handgun and starts shooting at Dex, who dodges the bullets. The cop stops shooting as Dex hops into Tterbithia. As Dex tells Tterb of Frank, Frank attempts to shoot Dex, but misses and hits Tterb. Tterb falls to the ground. Frank sees Dex putting his hands on the ground, thin air between them. Frank pulls Dex away, and puts his hands behind his back, leading him away. Dex promises Frank that he'll "pay in blood". Starring Will Easley as Will / Jimmy Brett Melican as Brett / Officer Frank Dex Quintal as Dex